Passes d'armes
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Inias se bat avec Virgile... Mais pas dans les circonstances que l'on pourrait imaginer.


**Passes d'armes**

Inias avait beau être un très jeune ange – cinq cent ans à peine – on le citait souvent comme exemple à ses frères aînés plus intenables. Parce qu'il était _tellement _sage.

En vérité, Inias était affligé d'une curiosité tout aussi infernale que celle de Balthazar. Mais jusque là, il ne s'était jamais fait attraper.

Et pour ne pas se faire attraper, il fallait deux choses : une préparation intense et une chance indécente.

Pour s'introduire dans l'Armurerie, Inias avait compté sur les deux, qui ne lui avaient encore jamais fait défaut.

L'Armurerie était sombre. Par peur d'attirer l'attention, le jeune garçon n'alluma pas la lumière. Néanmoins, il y voyait suffisamment pour distinguer les étagères sur lesquelles étaient alignées les armes.

Il ne s'approcha pas de la section spéciale – celle où on rangeait les armes à _effets particuliers _comme le bâton de Moïse – préférant se diriger vers les armoires où se trouvaient les dagues.

Pour leur neuvième anniversaire, tous les anges recevaient une dague. Au cas où. Ce serait bientôt le tour d'Inias.

Mais à treize ans… Ils recevaient une autre arme. Et c'était précisément les casiers où se trouvaient ces armes-ci qui intéressaient le jeune ange.

Il eut du mal à soulever le couvercle du premier casier. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout un fracas d'instruments encombrants et lourds, tels que fléaux et masses d'armes. Le gamin tendit la main pour s'emparer d'une massue.

_Comment on peut se battre avec un truc aussi lourd ? _s'interrogea le jeune ange en tâtant l'une des pointes qui hérissaient la partie destinée à frapper.

« Hé ! »

Inias se retourna en un éclair, le duvet de ses ailes se hérissant dans une tentative lamentable de le faire paraître plus intimidant.

Planté sur le seuil de la pièce, la main sur l'interrupteur, un adolescent d'environ quatorze ans aux ailes gris fer le dévisageait.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, morveux ? » lâcha Virgile d'un ton arctique.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Virgile ? se désespéra mentalement le gamin. L'adolescent n'était pas franchement son frère préféré, même s'il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi naze que Zach la carie…

« Arrière » lança crânement le gosse en soulevant la massue des deux mains, « ou je vais te casser le nez ! »

Virgile le regarda… et pouffa. Carrément.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est _toi _qui va te casser la figure » déclara l'adolescent. « Non mais franchement, tu ne vois pas que c'est trop lourd pour toi ? »

Inias fit la moue et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Tu te feras démolir aussi » grogna-t-il.

« Le truc qui me démolit, en fait, c'est ta stupidité abyssale. Tu pourrais m'assommer avec un truc bien plus léger et au lieu de ça, tu prends ce qui te tombe sous la main ! »

« Ben… J'avais une autre option ? » fit timidement le jeune garçon.

Virgile s'avança pour reprendre la massue à son cadet et la reposer dans le casier, l'échangeant contre un simple bâton en métal.

« Ceci » affirma l'adolescent, « c'est mieux adapté pour toi. Essaie de le prendre en main, pour voir. »

Inias reconnut effectivement la différence à cause de sa plus grande légèreté, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec le bâton, lequel était cependant un peu trop long pour un enfant de son âge.

« On peut vraiment assommer quelqu'un avec ça ? » demanda le garçon.

Les ailes gris fer s'agitèrent.

« Si tu tapes assez fort… HÉ ! Tu veux m'éborgner ou quoi ? »

« Pardon ! » s'excusa le nouveau-né qui avait agité machinalement le bâton, manquant en frapper contre la tête de son frère. « Je contrôle pas bien… »

« Tu ne _contrôles _pas ?! J'apporterais des fleurs à ton enterrement, alors ! Quand on ne maîtrise pas son arme, on se fait tuer illico ! »

Inias coucha les ailes.

« Je sais » pleurnicha-t-il. « Il faut avoir la _maîtrise_ de ce qu'on fait ! »

Virgile pinça les lèvres.

« Pas seulement. L'arme doit devenir ton extension. Tu dois savoir l'utiliser aussi bien que ta propre main. »

Le nouveau-né écarquilla ses yeux argentés.

« C'est pas un peu mystique ? » fit-il.

« N'empêche, ça résume bien. Si Michel se bat mieux que la quasi-totalité de tous ceux qui vivent au Paradis, c'est parce qu'il arrive à se projeter dans son épée. Il pense, l'épée réagit. Voilà. »

Inias pencha la tête sur le côté.

« D'où tu sais tout ça, dis ? »

« …C'est un sujet qui m'intéresse. Oh, et pourquoi je devrais m'expliquer à un morveux ? » s'énerva Virgile. « Tu mériterais que je t'en colle deux pour t'être glissé ici ! »

Le nouveau-né resserra sa prise sur le bâton.

« Gare » menaça-t-il, les ailes déployées. « Je vais te taper ! »

Un sourire curieux se glissa sur la figure de Virgile – Inias n'aurait pas su dire s'il était furieux ou s'il allait se mettre à rire. L'adolescent s'empara à son tour d'un bâton en bois et le brandit devant lui.

« On va bien voir si tu arrives à me toucher, _Scarabée_. »

**(****)**

C'était la lumière qui avait intrigué Michel.

A cette heure, l'Armurerie aurait dû être fermée. Et pourtant, on pouvait très nettement distinguer une lueur derrière la fenêtre dépolie. Est-ce que la lumière n'avait pas été fermée ?

Michel détestait qu'on laisse la lumière allumée quand il n'y avait personne pour en avoir l'utilité – c'était le seul point sur lequel il se montrait aussi maniaque que Raphaël.

Il entra donc dans le bâtiment pour aller éteindre.

Ce fut le bruit qui lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait quelqu'un dans la salle d'armes. Quelqu'un qui était de toute évidence en train de se battre. L'Archange fit tomber discrètement la poignée de sa dague dans sa paume et poussa la porte.

Virgile et Inias étaient en train de se battre en duel à grands coups de bâton. Ou, pour être exact, Virgile repoussait toutes les attaques d'Inias et lui en portait de temps en temps une sur le postérieur.

« Dites ! »

Virgile se déconcentra, laissant Inias passer sous sa garde et lui asséner un coup magistral sur le côté de la tête.

« AIYAH ! »

« Oups ! » s'écria le gamin tandis que l'adolescent se pliait en deux, une main sur la figure.

Michel s'avança pour examiner l'hématome, saisissant délicatement le bras de son cadet pour lui faire retirer sa main de l'endroit cogné.

« J'ai pas fait exprès » gémit Inias, les ailes repliées et la grâce pulsant.

« Ma pommette ! Il m'a fait exploser la pommette, ce petit con ! » souffla Virgile, au bord des larmes.

« Non, ta pommette est intacte » diagnostiqua Michel. « En revanche, tu auras un œil au beurre noir des plus remarquables demain. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ici, tous les deux ? »

« J'essayais de toucher Virgile » avoua Inias. « Mais je voulais pas lui faire mal ! Je le jure ! »

« Je te crois » le rassura Michel. « Mais franchement, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit, à cette heure ? »

Le nouveau-né baissa les yeux.

« Je voulais juste regarder… Parce que d'ici trois cent vingt-deux ans et demi, j'ai neuf ans alors je voulais examiner les dagues et puis Virgile est venu et puis… Ben, on s'est battus. »

L'Archange haussa princièrement le sourcil avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent.

« La porte était ouverte alors j'ai voulu vérifier que personne n'était là… » déclara Virgile.

Michel poussa un soupir.

« Allez, je ne vais pas vous punir. Ramène Inias à son gardien et ensuite va voir Raphaël pour qu'il te donne de la glace à mettre sur cet œil, tu veux ? »

Virgile agita les ailes sans rien dire – la façon angélique de hocher la tête. Il tendit la main à Inias.

« Donne, il faut que je range. »

Inias obéit. Virgile remit les deux bâtons dans le casier, prit son petit frère par la main et sortit de la pièce.

Resté seul, Michel sourit. Un bref instant, ses deux cadets lui avaient fait penser à l'époque où il entraînait Lucifer au combat. Un faux duel qui finissait toujours par quelques bleus, et où les deux adversaires rentraient toujours chez eux la main dans la main.

« Les liens fraternels » commenta-il, le regard levé au plafond.


End file.
